Forum:Question of the Day 12
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D ~ *Today’s question is: Were you disappointed in the ending of Borderlands? I was a little. However, i think it was still good. besides, now we have knoxx for loot. Stealthmode8 16:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- I was a little bit, but with a game like this, it's more about the journey, and less about the ending! -JeremyScene I was kind of annoyed honestly. I felt sort of lost because the story telling sort of sucked and the destroyer was more annoying than difficult.IbanezRokr 16:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I was only annoyed by the game playing up "The Vault" and all its wonders, then getting boned by it not being accessible. Other than that, love BL. Hefe I certainly was. The game was building up a climax for the ending and I was as horny as a pirate for treasure. Then this big blob with tentacles came out, I killed it and then nothing... I was flabbergasted and confused and had to read up some articles in this wiki to realise that there is NO treasure. I was not a happy bunny. Although DLC3 makes up for it.Land0fChocolate 20:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Destroyer was a failure of a boss, and he dropped junk. This was remedied in DLC3, of course, when we get Crawmerax as a challenge and the Armory for loot. Also, Craw drops some awesome stuff. So, basically, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx is Gearbox's response to complaints about the ending of the main game. -- 20:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Even though i saw it coming i was still disapointed. The Vault sounded like such an awesome place to raid. The Destroyer wasn't even that hard of a boss and he drops crap. Thank God for Crawmerax though. I was also dissappointed. I had no idea I wasn't going to get to explore the Vault. In fact, due my hate for spoilers (I avoid as many as possible), I had no clue that The Destroyer was the final fight. I was sooooooo pissed that this overgrown blob piece of crap was it. But yes, if it weren't for DLC's this game would be in my trade-in stack. CrapStomper 23:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Like several others I was ridiculously dissapointed about the game's ending. I was expecting to raid some vault of endless wealth, and instead I get to fight a gigantic purple blob. No loot, no glory. Then, the Angel (i.e. Ultimate Claptrap) tells me "your actions haven't gone un-rewarded. The key won't open the Vault for another 200 years, but I'm sure Tannis will pay a fortune for it." Total BS. I turn the key over to Tannis, expecting a good reward. Instead, I get a chunk of XP and a handfull of cash. Bleh. Luckily, they remedied all of this with the latest DLC but the original game's ending still leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Diakonov007 23:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 Very disappointed with the ending. As already mentioned, the boss was lame, the vault was lame, the reward was lame. MeMadeIt 01:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) As a run-gun-loot game it was pretty obvious that the 'end' of the game will need a big bad ass boss. Maybe I was over-rating the end boss, maybe I was playing on PC, but really the Destroyer did not live up to expectations and was stupidly easy. It was even easier than glitching bosses in *shudder* HellGate London and just holding the trigger button down (at least there you had to work hard to glitch them). Still forgeting the ending cool game.